


you’re right here beside me

by filipinopercy (divineauthor)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Birthday Presents, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Percy Jackson, Post-The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divineauthor/pseuds/filipinopercy
Summary: Percy hadn’t seen Annabeth in five hours and it was a little worrying. Not to be one of those over the top, clingy boyfriends who couldn’t spend any time alone, but this was different. It was his birthday today and the last time he saw her was when she came over to wish him a happy birthday and eat breakfast with him and his family.—•—It’s Percy’s birthday and Annabeth’s gone.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	you’re right here beside me

**Author's Note:**

> fixed this drabble up and posting it !!!
> 
> prompt: “You’re so fucking adorable.”
> 
> title from: niall horan’s “finally free”

Percy hadn’t seen Annabeth in five hours and it was a little worrying. He wasn’t trying to be one of those over the top, clingy boyfriends who couldn’t spend any time alone. He could handle a few hours without her and he had survived actual months without seeing her in person, but this was different. It was his birthday today and the last time he saw her was when she came over to wish him a happy birthday and eat breakfast with him and his family.

She arrived right when Estelle blew a little spit bubble into her juice and he poked her belly, making her giggle uncontrollably. He didn’t hear her come in until his mom said, “Hi, Annabeth. Breakfast’s still on the table if you want some.”

“Oh, I’m starving, thank you.” Annabeth walked in and Percy flashed her a grin as he took one of Estelle’s hands and waved it at her. Annabeth pressed a kiss on his head and let Estelle squeeze one of her fingers as a greeting. Gods, that was adorable. Was it too early to be thinking of him and Annabeth having kids? Percy backtracked and almost choked. Yeah, way too early. But he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Annabeth’s soft smile, the happy glint in her eyes when Estelle really warmed up to her. It made a guy think. A lot. 

“Happy birthday, Percy,” she said. 

“Thanks, Annabeth.”

Annabeth took the free seat across from him and Percy leaned back into a normal position and started to eat alongside her. It was a couple of minutes of him shoveling blue pancakes in his mouth when Annabeth shot him a nervous grin, making his stomach flutter for no reason. Well, there _was_ a reason and reason’s name was Annabeth, but it was honestly a wonder he still got weak-kneed over her after years of dating. Not that he really minded it. It kept him on his toes. 

He opened his mouth to speak, but realized he was still chewing when she scrunched her nose at him. He stifled a laugh and obediently closed his mouth and chewed the rest of his food. She fixed her ponytail in a quick movement and slid out from her chair to move towards him. She said again, after kissing his temple, “Happy birthday, Percy. I’ll be back later, okay? I just have to do something. Sorry to miss the rest of your birthday morning.”

He finally swallowed his last bite and looked up. He grinned a bit stupidly. “Is it a surprise for me?”

Annabeth smirked and winked at him. “You’ll find out. Anyway, bye guys!” 

His mom and Paul waved while Estelle just gurgled happily, making those cute baby noises he never knew he would learn to love. Percy, on the other hand, sat still, jaw slackening just slightly because there are some things Annabeth shouldn’t do when he was around family. It should be illegal.

But that was five hours ago and, yeah, Percy’s time was well spent, but he missed Annabeth. It just felt wrong to be celebrating without her next to him. And if that made him the cheesiest boyfriend in the world, he didn’t care. He rolled over onto his stomach and groaned a little. He was about to get up to go entertain Estelle because he was feeling antsy just sitting around waiting for Annabeth to come back when his mom called out, “Percy! Annabeth’s back!”

He shot up and gave his room a casual glance, but shrugged. In a second, Annabeth opened the door one handed, carrying a box in the other. She seemed a little anxious, which was pretty cute because he’d love anything she’d give him. Actually, he wouldn’t even care if she didn’t get him anything and he remembered telling her that exactly, word for word. It wasn’t a present that mattered, as long as she was there it was perfect. 

He sat cross-legged near his headboard as Annabeth kicked off her shoes and sat across from him, mirroring his position. She placed the box beside them to lean forward and press her lips against his, all warm and soft. He hummed lightly as her hands wrapped loosely around his biceps. He said, against her lips, “I missed you.”

She laughed a little and leaned back, but not before giving the corner of his lips a quick peck. “Sorry, I had a little mishap with your present. And I missed you too.”

“Can I open my present now?” he asked, his hand casually resting on her thigh. She shot him a smile and hastily tucked a stray hair away from her face, but it fell right back out again. Before she could do it again, he reached out his hand and tucked it back behind her ear gently. His hand lingered there and something in his chest rumbled when he saw her tilt her head to lean towards his palm. 

He pulled back when she took the box in her hand, her fingers getting rid of the tape. He took it and opened it, grinning widely when he saw a blue cake staring back at him. He looked up and saw Annabeth chewing on her bottom lip.

“I would’ve been here earlier if I didn’t mess up the first batch. I didn’t know what to get you and you said presents didn’t matter, but I really wanted to do something for you and I thought about your last birthday we spent together and I wanted to see if I could do it without Tyson and—“

“You’re so fucking adorable,” he interrupted her, breaking her out of her daze. “I love it and I love you.”

She sighed happily and swiped some of the frosting with the tip of her finger, eating it with a smile. There was a smudge of blue that she missed that caught his attention. “I love you too. Now, c’mon. Let’s see if this tastes better than last time.”

He laughed, leaned forward, and kissed the frosting off her lips.

And Percy wouldn’t lie, it did taste better this time. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed !!!! find me on [tumblr](http://biannabethchase.tumblr.com/) :D and if u want u can also reblog the [post](https://biannabethchase.tumblr.com/post/187248736861/percabeth-40-pretty-please) !


End file.
